Otro Jugo De Sadaharu
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: Un jugo de Sadayaru... Ryoma lo tenia que tomar... un extraño suceso... molestar no es lo mejor...cap 6 up!
1. Impulsovo Cronico, Jugos, Ect

**Los personajes de El Príncipe Del Tenis o **

**Tennis no Ohjisama**** no me pertenecen sino que a su autor Takeshi Konomi**

**Aquí les va mis historia **

"**Cambios de Personalidad"**

Había pasado un año desde que volvió del extranjero.

Era un día soleado las practicas en las canchas de tenis ya habían comenzado y como era de esperar…

Sadayaru: vamos chicos… quien quiere probar este rico jugo que e traído hoy…- decía con una sonrisa malévola y sus lentes brillaban con la luz del sol- el que llegue ultimo en un suicidio (N/A: Vale si lo llegas a leer piensa en las clases de educación física S) lo beberá… y al seco- decía tomando una jarra de dos litros.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr con toda la rapidez que podían, pero con una mala pasada del destino a Ryoma se le enredan las agujetas y cae al suelo… como consecuencia… una jarra de dos litros gratis y las burlas de sus amigos… también como era de esperar un viaje directo al baño.

Pero en este lugar se comenzó a sentir mal, tenia un poco de fiebre el piso se le movía, "que rayos habrá tenido el jugo" pensaba, pero cayo al piso…y se golpeo la cabeza, se había desmayado. (N/A: algo parecido a la transformación que sufrió Boby Jackson, en El Detective Conan P)

De un momento a otro sintió que lo estaban cargando pero, parecía que lo hacían con mucha dificultad, trato de ver quien era y vio a una chica de cabellos castaños… pero su vista se nublo… estaba muy sudado… y sentía frió…si seguía teniendo fiebre, sobre todo sentía un agudo dolor en la cabeza.

Después despertó estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería su cuerpo le pesaba, mucho mas de lo normal, y en la cabeza sentía un chichón de aprox. Dos metros de diámetro. Miro hacia todos lados y vio a una chica sentada en una silla, parecía que estaba dormitando pero se veía linda, llevaba su cabello suelto no la veía bien porque aun tenia borrosa la visión… al acercarse para ver quien era se dio cuenta que era Sakuno… como sabia su nombre… bueno… no era solamente por que ella era la nieta de la vieja que siempre esta mirando como entrenábamos… sabia su nombre por otra cosa… que seria… sentimientos…no, el era como el hielo… eso creía el. La zamarreo un poco pero no despertó…

Ryoma: vaya esta chica si que tiene el sueño pesado- de pronto una idea fulminante,… lo haría… si, ¿que perdería?… se comenzó a acercar más sus alientos comenzaron a chocar, se acerco un poco mas y hubo un pequeño roce entre sus labios, pero en eso la chica despertó, y como era de pensar Ryoma no perdió nada, solamente gano una gran mano marcada en su cara… un lindo regalo de Sakuno.

Sakuno: Ryoma… lo siento mucho…- decía afligida- no sabia que era UD, lo siento. Por favor discúlpeme.

Ryoma: no te preocupes… e recibido peores en el día –decía, otra idea fulminante… no le importaba lo haría igual quería seguir adelante con esa nueva idea. Se dejo caer encima de Sakuno acaricio todo su cuerpo, y si se dejaba llevar por el tacto diría que tenia un lindo cuerpo.

Sakuno: que te ocurre ¿te sientes mal?- preguntaba la chica inocentemente.

Ryoma: ZzZzZzZ…- era obvio se estaba haciendo el dormido, cual era su propósito… ¿Quién lo sabía?... respuesta: no tengo idea…

Sakuno lo tomo nuevamente un sus brazos y lo recostó otra vez en la camilla y esta salio del cuarto, iba a buscar a su abuela para preguntarle que hacer, no la encontró, al parecer no había nadie en la escuela… las canchas estaban vacías al igual que los pasillos. Decidió volver a la enfermería… SORPRESA… Ryoma no estaba… la chica puso una cara de preocupación y salio de la habitación, al momento de que esta salio Ryoma apareció, si… debajo de la camilla se notaba un poco sonrojado… al parecer la fiebre había vuelto… pero eso si no olvidaría la mirada de preocupación de Sakuno… esa cara lo volvía loco…

Fue al camarín a buscar sus cosas y volver a su casa… pero en el camarín apareció Sakuno… otra idea… si… lo haria…podía ver mas…eso la podía molestar… pero ya no tenia el control sobre su cuerpo, tomo a Sakuno por las caderas y la dirigió hasta las regaderas arrinconándola entre los azulejos y su cuerpo le comenzó a besar el cuello… y abrió las regaderas, en un instante Sakuno quedo completamente empapada toda su ropa se traslucía. Ryoma la miro a la cara noto que estaba colorada y parecía que las lágrimas iban a saltar de sus ojos.

Sakuno: Ryoma- decía- ¡Te odio!- lo ultimo lo grito y salio corriendo de ahí.

Ryoma solamente sonrio…

Momo: he visto lo que has hecho- dijo el chico… estaba anormalmente serio- deberías ofrecerle unas disculpas a Sakuno.

Ryoma: …- seguía sonriendo

Momo: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- decía rojo de furia, al no oír una respuesta empuño su mano, pero no le pego- respóndeme- dijo gritando.

Ryoma: se lo merecía- decía sin borrar aun esa sonrisa.

Momo: que dices- ahora si completamente enojado- ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?- grito

Ryoma: se lo merecía- decía lentamente para que Momo comprendiera lo que decía esa frase.

Momo: idiota- grito, con su mano aun empuñada, izó un movimiento y le pego un combo a Ryoma. Después de eso salio del camarín.

_Si me lo merezco… ¿Por qué habré actuado así con Sakuno?... lo menos que yo quiero es hacerle daño_ – pensaba el chico de camino a su casa.

**------------------En Casa De Sakuno-----------------------**

La chica había llegado corriendo a su casa, saludo rápidamente a su madre, y se encerró en su cuarto. Al chica tomo una almohada y la comenzó a abrazar, también comenzaron a correr lagrimas por su cara.

Después de cómo una media hora sonó el teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación, lo levanto y contesto.

Sakuno: alo ¿Quién es?- aun su vos sonaba afligida

_Momo: hola, Ryusaki, soy Momo- decía preocupado, pero lo disimulaba_

Sakuno: ah… ¿que ocurre?- decía tratando de sonar lo mas normal

_Momo: vi…-dudando en continuar- lo que te izó Ryoma _

Sakuno:…- la chica no respondió, lo que llevo a Momo a preocuparse.

_Momo: Sakuno…-continuo- no te preocupes, si quieres yo te protejo- aunque no podía verse, sabia que se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate. Pero no le importaba Sakuno Ryusaki le interesaba y mucho… no podía permitir que Ryoma la siguiera tratando así tenia que hacer algo… para que quedaran juntos o para quitársela para siempre._

Sakuno: gracias Momoshiro- al igual de roja que el.

Continuaron conversando Momoshiro trataba de animarla, pero estos no sabían que los cambios de personalidad de Ryoma continuarían… y que todo seria culpa de los malditos jugos de Sadayaru…

**Espero que les guste…**

**SaWaMuRa-Kun**


	2. Timides Cronica, Desmayos, Etc

**Los personajes de El Príncipe Del Tenis o **

**Tennis no Ohjisama**** no me pertenecen sino que a su autor Takeshi Konomi**

**Capitulo dos: "TIMIDES CRONICA"**

**Sentimientos +Jugo de Sadayaru Desastre**

**¿Que pasa cuando el corazón tiene guardado muchos sentimientos?**

Al otro día de lo sucedido con Ryoma, comenzaron las clases por la mañana… Ryoma se encontraba en el mismo salón de Ryusaki, esta lo ignoraba de la forma mas olímpica que se podría describir… en cambio Ryoma no podía dejar de mirarla… y pensar en porque habría actuado de tal manera, no quería hacerle daño… solo… no… y por sobre todo, tampoco quería ganarse el odio de Momoshiro cosa que también gano aparte de un lindo golpe (pensaba tocándose la cara donde llego el combo), no podía seguir así tenia que aclarar su mente.

Prof. Akatsuka: bien chicos- decía el profesor cerrando el libro de clases- reúnanse en los grupos que acabo de designar.

Todos comenzaban a moverse excepto el, quien estaba tan distraído que no sabia ni siquiera con quien le tocaba hacer ese trabajo que habían designado. Mirando para todos lados comenzó a notar que también había otra persona que no se movía, si era ella… ese era el momento apropiado… pero…

Ryoma: ho-hola – dijo tímidamente.

Sakuno: empecemos- dijo rápido y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara

Ryoma: Sa-Sakuno- dijo… tartamudeando… esa no es su forma de actuar… ¿porque me pasa esto?- q-quiero decirte…

Sakuno: que- dijo pesadamente la chica levantando la vista, solo tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, al ver que el chico no respondía nada volvió a lo que hacia antes.

Ryoma: no espera- dijo completamente rojo (imagínese peor que un tomate), quitándole de las manos el libro que Sakuno tenia, y siguió hablando antes de que ella lo interrumpiera- yo te quería pedir disculpas- ahora si que Sakuno tenia los ojos abiertos como platos- por lo que hice- continuo el chico- ayer creo que se me paso un poco la mano.

Sakuno: ¡crees!- grito fuera de si- ¡crees!- ante los gritos de la chica Ryoma se hundía cada vez mas en el asiento.

Prof. Akatsuka: Señorita que son esos gritos- dijo realmente con la vena hinchada- los dos afuera- grito apuntando con un dedo hacia la puerta.

Al Salir Ryoma aprovecho de mirar a Sakuno y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enojada mas bien se le veía alegre, entonces aprovecho ese momento para terminar lo que quería decir.

Ryoma: entonces, ME DISCULPAS- dijo, la chica solamente lo miro y luego… asintió…_no importa cuanto me halla hecho yo no puedo dejar de quererlo_, pero no se percataron que esa escena estaba siendo vista desde primer vista por la persona que mas quería ayudar a Sakuno… Momoshiro, el cual salio rápidamente de ahí… no quería que su corazón se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Sakuno se encontraba viendo por la ventana del pasillo, el profesor aun no les quería levantar el castigo, tenia las dos manos apoyadas en el barandal… al lado de ella todavía permanecía Ryoma, se encontraba pensando…

_Ella se ve tan bien así, tan tierna quería tomarle una mano, para solamente sentir su calor _(N/A: lo encuentro estupido… después de lo que le izo a la pobre de Sakuno en las duchas… ¿ahora se preocupa por tomarle una mano?)… _su mano temblaba tenia miedo… pero ese no era el momento de sentirlo… valientemente tomare su mano entre la mía- _pensaba el chico. Pero al hacerlo fue una secuencia muy rápida primero se acerco un poco a Sakuno… luego le tomo la mano, pero como por Arte(N/A: grr German (vale tu comprenderás)) de Magia este cayo al piso como un saco de papas.

Lo único que Sakuno escucho fue un plof! Detrás de ella y al voltearse encontró a Ryoma tirado en el suelo con los ojos como remolinos…

----

Despertó nuevamente pero no sabia donde al sentarse se vio nuevamente en la enfermería, sin saber como llego allí comenzó a pensar, entro la Doctora de turno interrumpiéndolo.

Dra. Natsume: Sr. Ryoma… mmm- decía la doctora si decir nada mas de relevancia- esto puede ser muy serio…

Echizen solo escuchaba lo que decía, atentamente… sin mover un músculo.

Dra. Natsume: ¿desde cuando UD. Sufre de desmayos?...-termino esperando la respuesta del joven.

Ryoma: bueno yo- decía tratando de recordar- creo que ayer… ¿Por qué?

Dra. Natsume: es que UD. Al parecer tiene buen estado físico…-continuó-… a tenido alguna sorpresa o cualquier cosa ente estos días.

Ryoma: Ayer… me desmaye- dijo el chico sonrojado al pensar de que ella pensaba que el era un chico débil- por que, ¡HABIA TOMADO UNO DE LOS JUGOS DE SADAYARU! (N/A: como Cosmo en un capitulo de los padrinos mágicos XP)- dijo fuerte el chico, pensando que si lo decía fuerte no se le olvidaría.

Dra. Natsume: ya veo…- dijo pensando en otras cosas- entonces tendré que hablar con el joven Sadayaru, por otra parte cuídese de emociones fuertes.

Después de eso Ryoma marcho a su casa, estaba atardeciendo. Paso por una placita y se fijo que habían dos personas sentadas en una banca cerca de el como para escuchar la conversación, al colocarse detrás de unos matorrales se dio cuenta de que esas personas no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Momoshiro y Sakuno, al ver esto le dolió fuertemente el corazón, pero tenia que saber que ocurría entre ellos.

Sakuno: ¿entonces de que querías hablar?- pregunto la castaña

Momo: bueno… yo- se había comenzado a poner rojo- este…- y se daba cuenta de que la castaña solo lo miraba, prestando toda la atención del mundo a las palabras que salían de su boca- quería decirte que…

A continuación lo que vio Ryoma lo dejo paralizado… ellos se estaban besando… y al parecer Sakuno no ofrecía resistencia… en ese instante el corazón de Ryoma no aguanto más y… cayo nuevamente tumbado en el césped.

Después de ese beso lo que siguió para los dos fue un silencio enorme, el chico salio de allí… aun sonrojado por lo que había echo, la chica también salio de ahí pero en dirección contraria, cuando de repente pisa algo blando… ¿era una mano?

Sakuno: p-pero ¡¿que a ocurrido!- decía mirando a Ryoma tirado en el piso detrás de una matas- Ahora que haré, no lo puedo llevar a la enfermería del colegio, y no se donde vive…- dijo llegando a una sola respuesta…

-------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a ****mimi tachikawa77**** , slamina, ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****scooky****, Aiko1504, clea everlasting, ****Viridiana**** y kaname-c por sus reviews . **


	3. Sueño o Realidad?

Algunas instrucciones:

/blablabla: son cosas que siente Ryoma

X: blablabla—son habla normal

X:_ blablabla_—son pensamientos

Anteriormente…

Después de ese beso lo que siguió para los dos fue un silencio enorme, el chico salio de allí… aun sonrojado por lo que había echo, la chica también salio de ahí pero en dirección contraria, cuando de repente pisa algo blando… ¿era una mano?

Sakuno: p-pero ¡¿que a ocurrido!- decía mirando a Ryoma tirado en el piso detrás de una matas- Ahora que haré, no lo puedo llevar a la enfermería del colegio, y no se donde vive…- dijo llegando a una sola respuesta…

**Capitulo tres:**

Sakuno: no aleja ese pensamiento de tu cabeza…- dijo moviendo la cabeza bruscamente para alejar todo lo que venia a su mente en ese momento- mejor reviso sus cosas para ver si ahí sale algún numero o dirección…

Después de vaciar todo el bolso de Ryoma sobre el pasto, se dio por vencida y lo trato de cargar en su espalda, con todos los bolsos encima… ella veía difícil llegar caminando a su casa, así que tuvo que llamar a un taxi. Dentro de este y después de haber dado una brusca vuelta, Ryoma despertó… pero no fue percatado por la chica de trenzas…, así que se siguió haciendo el dormido y aprovecho para colocarse sobre su hombro… oliendo la esencia de Sakuno la cual se hacia más notoria, por el movimiento de su cabello.

Al llegar a su casa… y después de finalizar la ardua tarea de cargar a Ryoma hasta el sillón de su casa, pudo descansar. La joven dejo al chico recostado sobre el sillón… mientras fue a buscar unas vendas para ponerle en la mano que le había pisado, pero cuando termino de colocárselas este hacia parecer que no despertaría en un buen rato… puesto que parecía que se le oía roncar…

Habían pasado una horas desde que llegaron a la casa de la castaña… /ella lo estaba observando… eso lo podía notar puesto que sentía su olor y también un poco del calor corporal de la joven que hace unos días lo volvía loco./

Dándose otra vez por vencida de que Ryoma no despertaría… decidió ir a hacerse algo de comer… pero en vez de comer solo observaba la comida que había preparado, en realidad estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido por la tarde, el beso de Momoshiro… y después descubrir a Ryoma cerca de donde había estado conversando… eso la hacia pensar de que este chico que ahora estaba recortado en su sillón, lo había ¿escuchado o visto todo?...

Sakuno: na… ese chico para que va andar siguiendo a Momoshiro… mejor dejo de pensar estupideces y me voy a dormir…-meditando un poco- al parecer mi abuela de nuevo se va a quedar en la casa de la vecina a jugar cartas…

Subió a su habitación y luego bajo con unas mantas entre sus brazos… pensó que Ryoma tendría frió por la noche y lo arropo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma: donde estoy…- todo se encontraba oscuro… y sentía un calor agobiante… al dar vueltas sobre si mismo, se encontró con Sakuno…la cual simplemente vestía un pijama… (N/A: en realidad ese "pijama" se podría describir como un baby-doll… ya se que cuando lo leas me vas a mirar al otro día con una cara rara ¬¬).

Ryoma: Sa-sakuno… ¿Dónde estamos?- de nuevo se puso a tartamudear… y porque de pronto sentía mas calor- Sakuno… ¿Me-me oyes?

Pero al no escuchar respuesta y que la chica solamente se acercaba amenazadoramente, no izo nada mas que esperar lo que se imaginaba…

La chica había comenzado por bajarse uno de los finos tirantes que afirmaban la pequeña prenda que la tapaba y acercándose lenta y seductoramente hacia Ryoma… el chico sentía su respiración agitada y también palpitar su corazón fuertemente… esperando que pasara lo que quería…

La joven al sentir que no había más espacio que lo separara de aquel chico… comenzó por acercarlo un poquito mas hacia ella y lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa… /Ryoma solo cerraba los ojos… sintiéndose cada vez mas agitado/…luego la chica le tomo la cara entre sus manos… y lo comenzó a besar… remarcaba los labios del príncipe con su lengua… cuando sintió que Echizen se estaba comenzando a relajar… hizo un espacio dentro de la boca del chico… recorriendo todo su interior…el chico no se quedo atrás y empezó a seguirle el paso a la chica… moviendo sus lenguas y cuerpos… hacían una fricción cada vez mas desesperada… Ryoma recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica desesperadamente… mientras que se seguían besando… Sakuno ya había despojado a Ryoma de su camisa y le había comenzado a desabrochar los pantalones…

De pronto aquella oscuridad que los había rodeado… comenzó a iluminarse… mientras que a Sakuno le cayó hasta los pies el "pijama"

Ryoma se vio tan encandilado, que no lo alcanzo a notar lo que le había ocurrido a Sakuno…

Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos…

¿: Ryoma…Ryoma, despierta, por favor despierta…- se le hacia conocida aquella voz…

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos… había una luz… pero se notaba que esta era de una lámpara… sus labios estaban húmedos… y sentía calor en su cuerpo… también un pequeño bulto entre sus pantalones… si eso solamente había sido un sueño… era muy bueno para ser verdad…

Cuando logro focalizar bien lo que había a su alrededor, no se sorprendió tanto, Sakuno se encontraba sentaba en un pequeño espacio entre el cuerpo de Ryoma y el sillón… justo donde sentía aquel "bulto"

Sakuno: Ryoma… te encuentras bien…- dijo la chica que también parecía que hubiera corrido la maratón- hace un rato habías comenzado a hablar… de repente… Me llegué a asustar porque parecía que tenías un poco de fiebre…

Ryoma: e… eh, estoy bien Ryusaki…- dijo el chico, tratando de disimular un poco su sonrojo…- gracia por haberme traído a tu casa…- de pronto como rayos llegaron los recuerdos, de lo ultimo que había visto… el beso de Sakuno con Momoshiro…- yo mejor me voy…- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero noto que algo lo detenía… era la mano de Sakuno…

Sakuno: por favor, no te vayas…-dijo con una cara preocupada…- es muy tarde… te podría pasar algo…- para Ryoma no fue necesario de que la chica dijera algo… solo con su mirada lo habría convencido…- ah y lo siento… pero cuando te encontré tirado en el piso… pise sin querer tu mano… lo siento…

Ryoma: no, yo me tengo que disculpar…yo te encontré junto con Momoshiro en la plaza… besándose… yo me debería disculpar…- _/¡¡¡QUE! POR QUE DIJE ESO…/-_ Y por eso creo que me desmaye… por la tarde ahora que me encontraste en el piso…- _/DIABLOS QUE ACASO YA NO PUEDO MENTIR/_

Las ultimas palabras de chico dejaron sin palabras a Sakuno, quien solamente se paro del sillón y se fue a su cuarto…

En toda la noche ryoma no puedo dormir… pensando en todo lo sucedido, y en aquel sueño…

Ryoma/_ACASO… ESO NO HABRA SIDO UN SUEÑO… SAKUNO… CUANDO DESPERTE… SE ENCONTRABA EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES QUE YO, Y TAMBIEN SUS LABIOS ESTABAN HUMEDOS… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE…_/

CoNtInUaRa…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que me he demorado mucho en actualizar… por eso discúlpenme pero resulta que no e andado tan inspirada… y con las pruebas es peor…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,… porque a mi no se me a hecho muy fácil en escribir…

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews

ATTE SaWaMuRa-kun


	4. CálculosXChantajeXLentesXInui Sadayaru

Holas! Una nueva actualización de "Otro jugo de Sadayaru"

En este capitulo se revelaran varias cosas… muy interesantes…

Aquí va…

**Capitulo cuatro: El Comienzo De La Investigación…**

**Cálculos+Chantajes+cuadernos+lentes: Inui Sadayaru**

En una habitación oscura, se encontraba uno de los integrantes del club de tenis. Aquel chico de anteojos se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, en el cual tenia frente suyo unos cuadernos con cálculos, y notas sobre aquel joven… "_Ryoma Echizen_"… era algo enigmático… todos sus cambios de actitud en el último momento… y después de revisar sus cuadernos, fue exactamente luego de haber tomado uno de sus jugos…

Sadayaru: mmm… es interesante-decía con una mano en la barbilla- no me había dado cuenta de la incompatibilidad de algunos elementos, con la sangre de Ryoma…

Termino esa frase cuando repentinamente garabateo algunas cosas un dos de sus cuadernos…

Sadayaru: tendré que hablar mañana con la enfermera del colegio… debo saber algunas cosas antes de hacer mis conclusiones y llegar a un antídoto.

--------------------------------------Al otro día----------------------------------------------

Eran las siete de la mañana, Se maldecía puesto que era fin de semana, pero no podía dormir… después de lo que le dijo Ryoma… no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche… de seguro no por lo que había hecho anteriormente…

---------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Era aproximadamente la media noche… mí abuela no llegaba aun, pero me había bajado un poco de hambre, así que bajé a la cocina y me preparé algo de comer… de pronto noté que Ryoma se encontraba un poco agitado, ya que se movía para todas partes… decidí despertarlo… o sino podría caer del sillón.

Sakuno: ryoma, despierta- dije pero al ver la distancia que nos separaba, mi corazón comenzó a saltar…, inconcientemente, me había acercado peligrosamente a la cara de Ryoma, ya no pensaba… solamente me dejaba llevar por mis actos…primero comencé por un suave roce entre nuestros labios… pero luego comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas profundo… Comencé a sacar mi lengua y delineaba con esta los labios de Echizen… se sentía tan bien… luego me abrí paso al interior de la boca de Ryoma… pero cuando descubrí como estaba me desespere… me aleje rápidamente de el, mi pulso estaba acelerado… pero no podía hacer nada mas… de pronto Echizen abrió los ojos yo me asuste un poco…

---------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------

La joven recostada en su cama decidió ir a ducharse para, después salir… pero antes tenia que ir a despertar a Echizen…

Se levanto y fue al baño. Entro en este y Ryoma se encontraba en la ducha, (N/A: imagínense que la ducha de Sakuno, tiene Shawer Door (o como se escriba) pero en todo caso son como vidrios, y literalmente se ve todo.) Por suerte el chico ya estaba despierto, el problema era… que los ojos de Sakuno se desviaban hacia cierta parte… (Ejem, perdón)… pero involuntariamente salio del baño, dando uno de los mas grandes portazos, el cual casi derriba la puerta y previno a Ryoma de que hace unos momentos no se encontraba solo.

Ryoma: pero si…- simplemente el chico se sonrojo… y soltó una pequeña sonrisa

Al salir del baño Sakuno sentía como la temperatura le subía de tan solo recordar lo que vio… pero es que ese…

Sakuno: Nooo!- se reprochaba la chica- ¡como puedo estar pensando en eso, soy una vergüenza.-luego de reprocharse y cambiarse de ropa bajo a la cocina, para prepara el desayuno. En ese tanto bajo Ryoma el chico solamente la veía asombrado, se veía tan bella, tenia puesto una falda y una blusa, pero encima de estas prendas se había puesto un delantal de cocina, era realmente bella (N/A: una cara de Ryoma en ese momento º¬º, nótese la baba cayendo de la boca de nuestro querido príncipe)la chica no había notado la presencia del príncipe… ya que al darse una vuelta con unos platos, estos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso debido a la sorpresa.

Ryoma: lo-lo siento Sakuno-decía repitiendo las acciones de la chica, quien se había agachado a recoger los platos rotos…

Sakuno: auch!... diablos- mascullaba la chica al ver que se había corta el dedo- si tengo mala suerte… que peor día para saberlo…- ryoma simplemente al ver lo sucedido le tomo la mano la chica, quien solo miraba atónita lo que hacia el príncipe, el chico primero vio que no hubieran restos de vidrios adentro de la herida para luego llevarse el dedo (N/A: de la mano) de Sakuno a su boca- pero R-ryoma ¿Qué haces?

Ryoma: no debo dejar que se infecte…- después de eso el chico busco un poco de servilleta y se lo puso en el dedo para detener un poco la sangre- Ryusaki… ¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?

Sakuno: si en el baño de invitados, en la ultima gaveta- el chico salio de inmediato a buscar el botiquín. Al volver le tomo nuevamente la mano a la chica y le quito la servilleta, la herida seguía sangrando pero no tanto como antes…

Ryoma: listo- dijo cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo- ¿Esta mejor?

Sakuno: si, muchas gracias Ryoma

Ryoma: creo que merezco mas que un simple 'gracias'- dijo el chico

Sakuno: ¡¿Cómo que crees eso!-dijo totalmente sonrojada- ¿eh…? ¡Responde!

Ryoma: ¡se supone que eso debía quedar en mi mente!-dijo completamente atónito- será mejor que me vaya- el chico se levanto del piso dispuesto a irse, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta… en esta lo esperaba Sakuno, completamente roja agachando la mirada- nos vemos Ryusaki.

Sakuno: nos v-vemos…-dijo tímidamente, pero Ryoma no estaba dispuesto a irse sin nada, antes de marcharse la miro a la cara, a esos lindos ojo chocolates… y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando más sonrojada a Sakuno.

--------------------En otro lado de la ciudad-3:45 p.m.----------------------------------

Dra. Natsume: ¿de que quiere hablar conmigo sr. Inui?

Sadayaru y la Dra. Natsume, se encontraban hablando en un cafetería.

Sadayaru: es sobre Ryoma Echizen-dijo seriamente- necesito saber las ultimas veces que a estado en la enfermería, por desmayos o similares.

Dra. Natsume: esa es información confidencial- dijo revolviendo un café que tenia al frente- disculpe por no ser de ayuda.

Sadayaru: usted sabe tanto con yo que si Echizen sigue con esos problemas, podría tener que dejar su carrera.

Dra. Natsume: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sadayaru: creo saber que esta provocando esos desmayos, pero para eso necesito el informe completo de Ryoma Echizen.

Dra. Natsume: chico, sabes que si te doy esa información y me descubren me podrían echar…-dijo calmadamente, mientras que Sadayaru solo asentía con la cabeza- pero yo no me iría sola… también te arrastraría conmigo…

Sadayaru: entonces yo me callo y usted me entrega el informe…

--------------------------------------Continuara--------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos sus reviews!


	5. Después del Sufrimiento

**Sin mas palabras le dejo este nuevo capitulo de Otro Jugo de Sadayaru… **

**Capitulo Cinco: Después del sufrimiento…JEJEJE**

**Ryoma+Momoshiro/Sakuno: Nada bueno**

Iba caminando por la calle, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba llegar a su casa para pensar… tenia tanta rabia… ese idiota, como se atrevió a robarle un beso a SU amor, nadie más que él tenía derecho a hacer eso…ni siquiera el…momoshiro.

El chico seguía caminando, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba presenciando un hermoso atardecer, al cual ni siquiera lo había notado.

Sus cabellos brillaban ante la luz del sol que se extinguía en el horizonte, todo se encontraba en una tranquilidad inmensa. Pero esta termino cierto chico de pelos parados aparece en el sitio donde estaba Ryoma irrumpiendo la paz del lugar……

--hey! Ryoma- llamo la atención del menor… pero al percatarse que este lo ignoraba de forma olímpica decidió llamarlo de nuevo- ¡¡¡HEY RYOMA!- grito el mayor.

--¿qué quieres?-dijo subiendo el tono, recordando el golpe que le había dado momo y también el maldito beso que le dio a SU Sakuno- responde-.

--nada, solamente quiero hablar contigo-le respondió de una forma más serena el chico de pelos parados-.

--habla, mira que no tengo todo tu tiempo, takeshi-dijo amenazadoramente el príncipe sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara- mira que mi paciencia se agota muy rápido-.

--yo se que ayer me viste besándome con Sakuno- el pequeño no se inmuto ante estas palabras como una verdadero rey del hielo y siguió escuchando- y te digo que no me arrepiento de ello-.

--jajaja, yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber dormido en casa de Sakuno-dijo tratando de molestar a Momo, consiguiendo su cometido, puesto que el mayor tenia sus manos fuertemente apretadas.- no te creo, ni me interesa, Sakuno es lo mas importante para mi y si quieres que peleemos por ella yo no tengo problema…-acoto al mirar la mano del mayor.

--esta bien ryoma… si quieres jugar en ligas mayores… no me interesa como salgas-decía momo tratando de que el chico se arrepienta para no golpearlo- cuándo y donde… te daré el privilegio de elegir el lugar de tu muerte…-.

--aquí y ahora mismo…- dijo el chico alzando la voz, pero al ver la cara de asombro del mayor continuo hablando- o es ¿que tienes miedo de que alguien menor te venza?-termino en tono irónico-.

Pero el mayor no respondió, sin embargo el pequeñín soltó su bolso y lo coloco en el piso… los dos estaban en posición de pelea, listos para comenzar… el que ataco primero fue ryoma… con un certero golpe en la cara, pero momoshiro no se quedo tranquilo y también respondió mas rápido que nunca golpeando la mejilla del menor, en el mismo sitio que le había pegado la ves que molesto a Sakuno.

El intercambio de golpes continuó fuerte por parte de momoshiro, pero ryoma los esquivaba muy bien, porque después del primer golpe que momoshiro le dirigió a la cara, pensó que sakuno lo encontraría horrible con esas marcas.

-- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Momoshiro?- dijo el chico al ver que el mayor ya comenzaba a mostrar cansancio- …¿pues si no puedes más?- dijo el chico lanzando un golpe solidó en la boca del estomago, pero el mayor no se quedo sin golpearlo, porque al momento de recibir ese golpe le devolvió otro, también en la boca de estomago, pero no le dio tiempo de responder, puesto que inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que al menor le saliera un hilo de sangre por la boca, ya que en el golpe anterior solamente le había quedado de un tono rojizo.

--ves que si podía dar más, idiota- al terminar de decir eso el intercambio de golpes volvió, y se intensifico…

Momoshiro se encontraba listo para darle a Ryoma el tiro de gracia… el pequeñín se encontraba tirado en el piso, tenia moretones por todo el cuerpo y todavía no le paraba la sangre que le salía por la boca.

--dime, ¿te arrepientes de lo que le has hecho a Sakuno?- le grito el mayor… pero Ryoma no contesto…- RESPONDEME, IDIOTA- volvió a gritar, ahora si estaba listo para darle el ultimo golpe, con el cual Ryoma se arrepentiría de todo y probablemente quedase inconciente durante un rato…

--DETENTE- grito una joven de cabellos castaños- ¡detente no vez que le estas haciendo daño!- grito otra vez la chica, tratando de que el mayor no golpeara más a Ryoma. Pero este no respondía, seguía con su puño alzado para golpear al joven…- ¡MOMO DEJALO!- grito nuevamente la chica, entonces el mayor ya había lanzado el golpe… pero Sakuno se interpuso, y así ella recibió el golpe de momo.

Después de haber conectado Momoshiro pareció volver a la normalidad, al fijarse que Sakuno se encontraba en el piso, arrodillada y con una gran marca en el rostro, no izo más que lamentarse… la chica perecía que estaba fuera de si… entonces momo se paro y tomo su bolso, solio corriendo de allí, como un vil perro…

Pasaron unos minutos después y Sakuno derramo unas lagrimas… no tenia idea del porque momoshiro había comenzado a pelear con Ryoma… pero estaba preocupada… "ellos son buenos amigos… mejor dicho eran buenos amigos"… comenzó a llorar con gran fuerza… no por el dolor del golpe, si no porque pensó que ella había separado a una de las mejores amistades del Seigaku…

--"_por que me pesa tanto el cuerpo ni siquiera me puedo levantar… oigo a alguien que solloza… ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos…"-_ pensaba Ryoma mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso-_"tengo que pararme… o por lo menos abrir los ojos…"_- al intentarlo logro abrirlos un poco-"_ahora enfocar un poco…"_-dijo nuevamente para si el chico prodigio-_"maldición veo un poco borroso… pero parece que es un chica la que esta llorando… puesto que tiene muy largo el pelo, también es castaño…-_ de pronto una persona llego a su mente, haciéndolo sonreír por un momento-_" si, es ella… este olor es de ella…"_ – Sa-sakuno- intento decir el chico… por dentro le dolía todo músculo de su cuerpo…-.

--¿Ryoma?-dijo dubitativa la chica, volteándose hacia el. Pero al verlo tendido en el piso y con los ojos solamente entre abiertos… comenzó a llorar de nuevo… pero tratando de dejar las lagrimas a un lado se acerco al chico- como te encuentras ¿ te duele mucho?- pregunto realmente preocupada-.

-- me… siento mejor…- dijo el chico con un poco de sonrojo de lo que estaba apunto de decir…- …cuando tu estas a mi lado…- termino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Dicho esto la joven también se sonrojo... pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Ryoma no le decía nada mas… comenzando a preocupar de nuevo… pero de pronto se sintió un leve ronquido, el chico se había quedado dormido….

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-- no puedo creerlo otra vez estas en mi casa- replico Sakuno a Ryoma, el que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de esta, mientras la chica ponía el botiquín al lado del chico y ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura… El chico solo miraba a la chica fijamente, mientras esta buscaba un frasco de alcohol y también unas benditas dentro de la caja- ¿por lo menos me podrías decir por que te estaba peleando con momo?-.

-- me estaba peleando con el…- se detuvo antes de terminar la frase… no sabia como podía reaccionar la chica ante lo que diría…-Por ti…- maldita boca, tenia que decirle la verdad…-.

Sakuno lo miro fijamente a la cara… no sabia que decir ante eso, pero sin pensarlo dos veces puso en la mejilla de Echizen el pedazo de algodón junto con alcohol, produciendo un gran grito de parte del chico…

-- ¡¡¡ARDE! ¡¡¡ARDE! ¡¡¡ARDE!- gritaba desesperado el chico ante el dolor del alcohol…-¡¡¡ARDE! ¡¡¡ARDE! ¡¡¡ARDE!- seguía gritando aun… las chica por una método de tranquilizarlo lo sentó otra vez en la cama y comenzó a soplar en la comisura del labio para que así pasara el dolor… pero sin notarlo estaba tan cerca que hubo un momento en el que Ryoma corrió la cara y se produjo un fugaz pero intencionado beso (N/A: por parte de Ryoma -.- jejejeje )…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-- por favor déme otro vaso…- dice un chico de cabellos parado en la mesa de un bar…-.

Era tarde… un chico intentaba ahogar sus penas en un liquido amargo, pero aun así satisfactorio para matar el dolor…

-- aquí esta sr.- le dijo el mesero, colocando el vaso sobre la mesita y luego se alejo de allí… el chico miraba fijamente el contenido del vaso y depuse se lo tomo al seco…

Pasaron unas horas, el bar estaba casi vació si no fuera por una chica que se encontraba sentada en una mesa en el rincón… Momoshiro había comenzado a tomar su vaso numero quince… pero antes de tomárselo como a los otros, la chica del otro lado le izo una señal de brindis… después de eso momo se tomo el vaso y se paro dispuesto a irse… pego la cuenta, sin siquiera sentir efectos del alcohol, nunca había sido de esos que se emborrachaban fácilmente, pero para todo lo que bebió era algo que iba en contra de la lógica…

Faltaba un poco para llegar a su casa, podía decir que había comenzado a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su caminar puesto que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro y también en su forma de actuar…

-- TOMO PARA NO ENAMORARME… Y ME ENAMORO PARA NO TOMAAAARRR- cantaba el joven todo pulmón despertando a la gente del barrio por el que pasaba…

-- HEY TU, PUEDES CALLARTE- grito una joven desde el segundo piso de su casa… Momo, al voltearse para ver quien era el que interrumpía su gran acto, se impresiono al ver una cara conocida… y el mayor reventó a llorar

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, y el dolor de muelas de los tenistas de Seigaku se encontraba saliendo del departamento de la Doctora Natsume.

--sinceramente es muy fácil conseguir información con la Doctora- dijo Sadaharu, se veía un poco agitado y estaba arreglando sus lentes, pero tenia unos papeles debajo de su brazo… en uno de ellos se leía "_EXPEDIENTE MEDICO: RYOMA ECHIZEN"_

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Después de aquel pequeño roce… ryoma se sentía muy avergonzado, otra vez se encontraba en casa de sakuno pero… como lo había encontrado ella… esa era una de las preguntas que rondaba en su mente, pero como todas las demás, esta también salio de su boca…

--Sakuno, ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunto el chico-.

--bueno…- murmuro la chica, se encontraba un poco sonrojada- yo iba pasando por a fuera del la plaza después de haber ido a visitar a tomoka y vi la cabeza de momo pero como los arbustos le llegaban mas arriba de la cadera no podía ver bien lo que sucedía… después me acerque porque momo estaba un poco sudado pero al verte a ti en el piso y todo machacado comprendí la situación…- a la chica se le había comenzado a cortar las palabras… al recordar como lo había encontrado le hacia un nudo en el estomago-… yo intente detenerlo, pero no me prestaba atención… vi que te iba a dar el ultimo golpe pero…- no pudo terminar, Ryoma le había besado cierto punto en el cual momoshiro le había lanzado el golpe (N/A: entiéndase que sakuno había recibido el ultimo golpe que lanzo momo antes de irse, y también el golpe fu en la mejilla) tratando de no hacerle daño, lamiendo la herida.

Cuando Ryoma se separo de la cara de Sakuno, se dio cuenta de que esta tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba un poco mas agitado que lo normal, haciendo que sus pechos subiesen y bajasen al compás del sonido de sus corazones. El pequeño se acerco a Sakuno, pero esta vez comenzó a besar lenta y cariñosamente el cuello de la chica, luego la miro a los ojos, el chico tenía sus mejillas color carmesí… el cual se podía confundir levemente con las diferentes marcas en su cara…

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la cara esperando a que llegaran las palabras que explicarían todo lo sucedido…

**¡¡¡TBC!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible. Ojala que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Dedicado a todas la personas que están en la toma del colegio santa cecilia…. "GRACIAS POR HACER VALER NUESTROS DERECHOS, Y TIENEN TODO MI APOYO!"**

**InA-SaN**

**Un pequeño regalo en un pensamiento no escrito de ryoma mientras lamía el cuello de Sakuno… "_Después de una golpiza así… ahora me encuentro en el cielo…, te amo Sakuno…"_**

**P.D.: tengo un pequeño inconveniente, en algunas partes e visto que se escribe _Sadaharu _pero también e visto que se escribe _Sadayaru… _ por favor ayúdenme en esto…!**


	6. Muchas Gracias

Bueno como habrán visto ya cambie el titulo por el correcto xP .

Naomi sorry se que te dije que escribiría un capitulo más de Tu, yo y el lago… se que a lo mejor me merezco la patada de la apuesta…

Vale: a lo mejor… me miraras raro por haber escrito esto… pero no me importa prefiero las miradas raras… a un patada xD

Sin nada más que decir aquí va…

**Capitulo seis: Muchas Gracias**

Los roces y caricias entre Ryoma y Sakuno se hacían cada vez más fuertes… el chico le besaba el cuello a Sakuno… ya no pensaban… se querían entregar mutuamente… Sakuno quería ser de Ryoma… para siempre….

.-ahh… Ryo..ma- decía la chica cada vez más excitada por las caricias que el joven prodigio del tenis hacia en su cuerpo… sentía como su respiración era cada vez más rápida…- Ryo…ma… q-quiero ser… tuya…-trataba de decir la chica demasiado excitada.-.

.-¿lo dices… en serio?- decía el chico mientras este seguía lamiendo el cuello de la joven y también acariciaba su espalda…, en ese entonces la chica solo asentía con la cabeza…-entonces…- y comenzó a bajar del cuello de la chica…

.-SAKUNO LLEGE A CASA….- grito la anciana desde la primera planta, los dos jóvenes hicieron caso omiso a los gritos de la entrenadora…-¿SAKUNO?- volvió a gritar mientras entraba a la pieza de la chica… para gran sorpresa, Ryoma se encontraba recostado en la cama de la chica, mientras esta se encontraba sentada en una silla al frente del escritorio que tenia en su pieza…-.

.-q-que dices abu-ela…- decía aun agitada la chica, y también sonrojada…-.

.-Sakuno… ¿Por qué están tan agitada?... ¿por que estas tan sonrojada?... ¿Por qué no me escuchaste cunado te grite en la entrada? … ¿Qué hace Ryoma Echizen acostado en tu cama y también agitado?-… los habían descubierto… la chica no podía pronunciar palabra… pero aun así la anciana seguía con las preguntas… para Ryoma era obvio que la anciana sabia lo que pasaba ahí… y tambien era obvio que la chica no sbia mentir- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?... ¿Por qué aun no me respondes?... ¿Por qué Ryoma se Hace el dormido?...

'es ovbio lo que paso aquí… pero que entretenido es molestar a Sakuno… jejeje….'- pensaba la anciana

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba momoshiro conversando… con… ¿Ann?

-buaaaa!- lloraba un joven abrasando a una chica a altas horas de la mañana…, se sentía destrozado, pero a la vez aliviado… por estar junto a ella…, es cierto que alguna vez ellos mantuvieron una relación pero, todo había terminado de una forma lamentable, el chico dudaba en volverla otra vez… sabia que la amaba… desde que se dejaron de ver…. Creía que todo había pasado… pero no era así…-.

.-dime Momo… ¿Qué te paso para quedar así?- le decía mientras trataba de separarse un poco de él… ya que ese abrazo la estaba asfixiando… aparte quería echarle un vistazo a la cara de su ex novio…- pero que demonios… ¿con quien te peleaste?-.

.- con mi mejor amigo- decía de una manera muy triste el chico – y para peor… por una chica- las últimas palabras que había dicho, lastimaron seriamente a la chica que estaba al lado de el… puesto que la ultima vez que se había peleado con alguien había sido también por una chica… por ella…

.- tranquilo…- decía la joven con un tono triste- será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí… te puede pasar algo en la calle… por como estas ahora… te puede pasar algo...- termino por decir la chica… saliendo del lugar…-.

.- ahora me doy cuenta- dijo Momo… pensativo después de que la chica salio de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban…- me doy cuenta… de que todavía no te olvido…- termino diciendo con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios- es inútil tratar de negarlo… -decía extendiéndose en el sillón.

-------------------------------horas más tarde-----------------------------

Ann había entrado en la habitación donde se encontraba el tenista durmiendo…

.--si pareces un ángel…- decía con unas mantas entre sus brazos… Se quedo contemplándolo un rato más… para después extender la frazada encima del chico y comenzar a taparlo.

.-Ann…- murmuraba el chico entre sus sueños… sonriendo un poco…- Ann… te quiero tanto…- decía el chico entre sus sueños- muchas gracias… amor…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una oscura habitación se encontraba el chico de lentes… Inui Sadaharu….

Sobre un pequeño escritorio habían probetas… mecheros encendidos… y otros elementos…

De pronto el joven de lentes dio vuelta lentamente un vaso precipitado sobre otro…y un humo de color rojizo se desprendió de la solución.

.-Así era… tal como lo pensé…- decía el chico…-no me queda otra salido que conversarlo con Ryoma… y tratar de llegar a un solución… alo mejor ha habido otras reacciones en las cuales no me allá centrado... pero de todas formas debo hablar con el chico…

_Continuara!_

_Jejejejje… debo dejar algo para el próximo cap… lamento que me aya salido tan corto… pero no estoy muy inspirada y tenia muy poco tiempo… gracias a toda la gente que se toma la molestia en leer y también en dejar Reviews… muchas gracias!_

_Esta vez no adelantare nada para el próximo capitulo… solo espero que me salga mas largo… pero bueno… _

_Gracias a todos!_

_InA-SaN_


End file.
